


Resident

by Flamme19



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, First Meetings, House owner Negan, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kink, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Rick Grimes, Underage Drinking, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Carl and Dad move across the States to find a new beginning together. Everything looks good - new home, new school, new neighbor.But the old houses have their own secrets, and it's up to Carl to reveal them.Have you seen the movie Resident? If not, look at it. If yes, you already know what awaits you. Don't be afraid of ratings, nothing is as bad as it looks.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind ever since I saw the movie Resident, starring JD Morgan. I hope you like my version. Thank you in advance for the comments, they are always a great encouragement and inspiration.

Carl slammed the hotel room door behind him and, with an irritated sigh, tossed his backpack somewhere in the corner of the room. 

He hated it. 

The first day at the new school. The first day in the new city. Everyone was staring, everyone. 

The only plus was that Rick, his dad, was still not home. As far as Carl knew, he was to spend today in the police district, where he got a job as a regular police officer. 

With another sigh, Carl sat down on the couch and turned on the television. 

He hated it all. He didn't want to move away. In San Francisco, he had friends, classmates. But it all ended thanks to one stupid idea. 

Carl shook his head and switched the channel to some stupid sitcom. 

"How was school?" 

Carl looked away from the food in the plastic box and looked at Dad. 

"Awesome." 

Rick sighed and set down the plastic fork. 

"Carl ... I'm trying! I know the moving was hard, but ... You know we needed it ... " 

Carl didn't argue about that. Just because it was mainly him who moved away. And Dad's divorce. But it was more an end to long-term suffering than a shock. 

"I know ... But everyone is staring!" 

"Carl, I get it ... But people get used to it. It's just the last year of high school. " 

One year. That was something that could be endured. 

"Okay ... Let's try it ..." 

"Very well," Rick smiled. "Agent called me today about finding an apartment. Tomorrow is Saturday, I'm going to see it. Maybe some more, we shall see. Do you want to come with me?" 

Carl nodded. Anything, especially when he get out of that hotel room. 

It was boring. The first apartment was a disaster. The woman, a real estate agent, assured them that the apartment was cheap and the rent low, but it was more of a hole than an apartment. Carl wasn't very interested in sleeping in the same room as his dad. 

"And the view!" The agent said with a wide smile, pointing to a double window. 

Carl stared skeptically at the window. Was it really a factory? 

"I ... We imagined something a little bigger," Rick said carefully. 

The agent nodded and looked at the papers she was holding in her arms. 

"I don't have more here for today. Maybe in a week I'll be able to find something. " 

Rick nodded and Carl followed Dad out of the building. 

"That was horrible." 

"Yeah, that's right," Rick grinned. 

"The last one remains. It's not through an agent, but they called me on the phone. I posted a few ads in the district. " 

"Do you think that's finally something normal?" 

Rick shrugged and they headed for the car together. 

"I don't know, we didn't deal with the details. It's not far from here, let's go. " 

Already on the street, Carl noticed that the surroundings looked quite good. Old buildings, families with children, near cafes and restaurants. 

"Are we right here?" Carl asked hesitantly. "It's going to be expensive here." 

Rick looked around the street. 

"We'll see ... We won't give anything for the look. Come on, it's the first floor. " 

The house was old but well maintained. As Rick searched for the right door, Carl looked around. 

It was nice, he had to admit. Not as nice as their old house, but they lost it in Dad's divorce. The only thing that disturbed the atmosphere a little was the muffled noise, as if someone were drilling something with a drill. 

,,Here it is..." 

Rick knocked on the door and they both waited for a moment. As the noise continued, Rick sighed and went inside. Carl was curiously behind him. 

Most of the apartment was under plastic. The reconstruction seemed to be underway. As they continued to walk through the apartment, the noise intensified. 

"It looks expensive," Rick muttered. 

Carl nodded. He did not know real estate. But the apartment was large and sunny. And they were in Atlanta. Everything that was big was expensive here, too. 

Eventually, they found a source of noise together. A man knelt on the ground and drilled the paneling against the wall with a drill. 

,,Hello? Are we here for the apartment? " 

The man took off the goggles on his face and Rick stepped closer. 

,,Yes?" 

"We're here for the apartment ... We called together ..." 

The man nodded with a smile and rose from the ground. According to Carl, could he be about forty? Maybe like Dad. 

"Yeah, it was me ... Still looking?" 

Rick nodded and looked around. 

"Yeah ... We saw some apartments today, but we weren't interested ..." 

The other man's gaze wandered to Carl. Carl bowed his head. 

"I see ... Well, the rent is twenty." 

,,Thousand?" 

The man laughed and wiped his hands on his work trousers. 

"Hundreds." 

Rick was visibly surprised. Carl felt the same way. Two thousand dollars for this? 

"Does it have a catch? Isn't water flowing here from floor or something? " 

"No, the water is fine. Families live in the house, so we have... reasonable rent. " 

"So you're ..." 

"The owner of the house," the man grinned. "It used to be a grandfather, but he died a long time ago. I took over his job. Some families have left, so I'm gradually repairing the apartments." 

The man nodded into the apartment and Rick headed for him. They started talking about equipment, about shops on the street. Carl wasn't exactly interested in this. The time his dad spent discussing the apartment was filled with Carl's walk around. 

It was a nice place. Dark wooden floors, fireplace in the living room. After a few minutes, Carl found a room next to the bathroom. It was quite large, with one large window and a large built-in mirror. 

The mirror wasn't exactly what Carl needed. He knew what he looked like. After all, the bandage that covered half of his face was barely overlooked. But mirrors were in almost every room in the apartment. Maybe the previous tenant was some vain woman who liked to look at herself? 

"Carl?" 

Rick entered the room and leaned against the wall next to the mirror. 

"So what do you think?" 

"It looks pretty good," Carl agreed. "Better than the hotel ..." 

"Yeah, I'd like to sleep in my bed," Rick laughed. "Renting is almost a dream ... Two thousand ... The guy looks fine. He says we can move in next week." 

That sounded good. Carl had fucking enough of the hotel. There was an old perverted man sitting at the front desk, winking at Carl regularly. Disgust. 

"Don't worry," Rick winked, taking Carl by the shoulders. "This is our new future!"


	2. Chapter 2

Carl had enough. 

A week has passed. Carl still hoped to integrate at least a little bit into the others at school. But it was as if the people around him were avoiding him. The only one who spoke to him from his class was Enid. The girl sat next to him for lunch and began to question him without hesitation - where he lived, what his parents did, where he went to school. She bravely ignored the burning question about his face, and Carl was damn grateful for that. He was not in the mood to share inner secrets. 

The teachers did not ask anything. They politely asked him about his previous grades and then showed him a seat. 

"What will you want for dinner? Today is a special day! " 

Carl just rolled his eyes at Dad's energy. It seemed that since the divorce, Rick had decided that everything would be better. Carl didn't share the idea, but he knew he'd been getting on Dad's nerves. So he preferred to keep quiet most of the time. 

,,Pizza?" 

Even across the hall, Carl heard an irritated sigh. 

"We've been eating that for the last month. I made a small purchase on the way from work ... What do you say to spaghetti? " 

Carl didn't care. Like a lot of other things. But the truth was that homemade hot food was not ages ... 

,,Good!" 

"Fine ... And don't sit at that computer all the time!" 

Carl just rolled his eyes and closed the door of his room. 

Parents... 

,,I can not..." 

Carl sighed irritably and looked at Rick, who was packing a small bag during his parental speech. 

"I'm an adult!" 

"Yeah, I saw how you could be an adult," Rick said grimly. 

Carl rolled his eyes. It occurred to him that he did it very often. 

"It was once!" 

"Don't lie!" 

"Fine ... But you're coming back on Sunday, aren't you?" What do you think I'll do? Will I set it on fire here? " 

,,Sorry, but no. I've already agreed that someone will come here to check on you a few times. " 

"Oh God ... Did you find a babysitter?" 

Rick just kept packing silently. When he was finished, he picked up his bag and headed down the hall, Carl behind him. 

"Dad!" 

"No, the end of the discussion. It's for your own good, "Rick said, putting on his shoes and taking the keys." It'll be just to be sure. If everything's okay, we can talk. Okay? " 

Carl had been Rick's son long enough to realize that this was indeed the end of the discussion. So he just nodded irritably and watched as his dad walked away with one last wave of his hand. 

Really, parents … 

Carl could have expected that. But he would have to pay a little more attention to the whole thing. Dad left in the afternoon, and finally there was a knock on the door in the evening. 

Carl sighed. Babysitter. 

However, when he opened the door, ready to repel the potential intruder with a well-aimed comment, he stared in surprise. 

Carl was expecting anyone. He was betting on his dad's colleague from work. Behind the door, however, was the owner of the house. 

,,Yes?" 

"Carl, right?" The man asked with a smile. 

"Yeah ..." 

"Your dad asked me to look after you." 

Carl didn't expect that. 

"I don't need babysitting." 

"Your dad said you'd say something like that." 

"And what else did he say, huh?" 

"That you'll be rude and argue." 

Carl rolled his eyes. Again. 

"Look, I see," the man nodded with a smile. "Dad's holding you short. What if I looked inside to see if you had an illegal drug party and then went, huh?" 

Carl nodded slowly. That sounded reasonable. Even the man didn't seem particularly thrilled to be watching the teenager. 

"Fine ... I ... I don't know the name ..." 

,, Wow, how rude! I talked to your dad, but then I didn't see you again ... I'm Negan ... So, what's this about? " 

Carl slowly closed the door behind the older man and hesitantly followed him into the living room. 

,,What do you mean?" 

"You look like an adult boy. Why does your dad want me to watch over you? " 

Carl shrugged. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with a stranger 

"I don't know. He's a cop. He solves everything a lot. " 

Negan grunted and looked around. 

"Looks like I didn't interrupt any illegal parties ... Is it worth coming here tomorrow?" 

Carl blinked in surprise. 

,,You think..." 

"Look, I think you know how to take care of yourself," Negan shrugged. 

"I'll tell him I'm here the way he wanted me to be and that you were just sitting on your ass. He will rest and you will have peace. " 

"I take that," Carl grinned. 

"Fine," Negan winked. "If anything happens, I'll live in an apartment across the hall." 

Carl nodded and watched with strange gratitude as Negan left. 

At least someone who trusted him to take care of himself for two damn days. 

Carl was happy. The whole apartment for himself and his only concern was deciding whether to order china or pizza. It could have been a really beautiful Saturday. But ... 

,, Dad! You have to help me! " 

Instead of help, however, only laughter came from the phone. 

"Didn't you say you were a big boy?" 

"I'm an adult, but not a plumber! It's just damn ice water! " 

"Okay ... What about the owner?" Maybe he'll have contact with someone who could look into it. But it's Saturday night ... " 

Carl nodded with a sigh. He knew it was late in the evening for someone to arrive and want to fix something. But Carl really didn't want to bathe in cold water. 

"Okay, I'll try it ... Are you enjoying the trip?" 

"It works. I'm trying to meet these guys. But it's a little different here ... " 

Yeah, that was clear to Carl. Atlanta really wasn't San Francisco. 

"Okay ... Goodbye, Dad." 

Carl didn't like talking to strangers. Most of them just stared at him stupidly. Some asked stupid questions. Carl hated both. But he also hated cold water. So he finally made up his mind and headed for the opposite door in the hallway and knocked. 

The door opened a little in a few seconds. 

,, Who ... Hey! Hello!" 

"Hey ... I have a problem. In an apartment." 

Negan opened the door wide and nodded. 

"And what's the matter?" 

,,Hot water is not running." 

Negan's smile faded. 

"Damn ... I thought it was done. I'm going to check it out ... " 

Carl felt so strange. Because his dad was a cop, there were always a lot of rules in the household. And one of them was not letting strangers into the apartment. 

But Negan was no stranger, was he? He was the owner of this house! 

"Looks like the water heater has stopped again ... It's a fucking scum." 

Carl raised an eyebrow in surprise at the swearing as he watched Negan from the door as he worked in the bathroom. 

"Will it work?" 

With a sigh, Negan rose from the ground. 

,,For now yes. I'll call a friend tomorrow and talk to him. " 

Carl breathed gratefully. 

,,Thanks..." 

Negan just waved 

,,It is my job. If that happens again, come to me. Then we'll come up with something. " 

Carl nodded. Good ... One catastrophe has been averted.


	3. Chapter 3

"I talked to Negan." 

Carl didn't show anything and kept stirring the eggs in the pan. 

"He said he stopped here a few times. And that everything was fine. " 

"I told you everything would be fine," Carl muttered, taking the pan off the stove. 

Rick nodded with a smile and poured juice into two glasses. 

"I'm glad, you know? After what happened in California ... I'm really happy ... " 

Carl nodded again, staring at the scrambled eggs. 

"How is it in California?" 

Carl glared at Enid, who was preparing books for the next math class as she interviewed him, again. 

,,Hot." 

,,Come on!" 

,,What do you want to know?" 

"It's on the other side of the States! it's exciting!" 

Carl didn't find it exciting to leave everything he had known for almost eighteen years, just because of a few stupid decisions. 

"It's a normal city ... More sun. It's cloudy here ... The sea. " 

"I'd like to see the sea," Enid breathed, leaning against the table. "My parents have been promising me for so long. But it's too much money." 

Carl nodded as he read the notes from the previous hour. Barely three weeks had passed since the beginning of the year, but the amount of things he had to learn was terrifying. Teaching in Georgia was really different from what it was in California. 

"We have a party on Friday, at Ron's. Do you want to come?" 

Carl grinned. Parties ... 

"I have to ask Dad ..." 

Enid laughed. 

,, Dad? Really?" 

Carl shrugged and turned to the front of the classroom, where their teacher appeared. 

"I'll see, I'll ask ..." 

,,No." 

Carl waited until Thursday for a question. But the result does not seem to affect it in any way. That was also to be expected. Still, Carl felt angry. 

"Dad, come on!" 

Rick just shook his head. 

"No, no parties. I don't want the police to take you home again. They are my colleagues! You know how it turned out last time. " 

Carl was willing to argue, but Rick just left the room. 

"Damn," Carl murmured. 

This was embarrassing. Carl finally picked up his cell phone and wrote Enid a short message with some general excuse. Then he dropped his cell phone on the table and lay down on the bed. It was early, but not that there was anything better to do. 

Damn dad. Damn would-be friends who pulled him into all those trouble. 

Carl sighed aloud. Maybe Dad would hear it and know how upset Carl was. 

It was often. Carl was upset about something almost all the time. According to the dad, it was puberty. Carl couldn't imagine anything better than ending this damn puberty. He hated how he hated everything. 

Carl waited until almost eleven in the evening before leaving the room again. He knew Dad had a morning shift, so he slept a long time ago. 

Carl snuck into the kitchen and took one of the energy drinks in the fridge. 

School didn't start until nine in the morning, there was still plenty of time for a few hours of computer games. 

Carl had a beautiful dream. He had no idea what, but somehow he knew he was beautiful. The only thing that spoiled him was the annoying beep. Only after a few confused moments did he realize that the dream was just a dream, and that annoying sound was the ringing of a cell phone. 

Carl reached blindly to the bedside table and picked up his cell phone. 

"Hm?" 

"Where the hell are you! It's almost noon! " 

Carl opened his eyes. 

What?! 

,, Carl! where have you been?" 

Carl sat down in the chair next to Enid and exhaled. 

"I fell asleep ... I don't know, I didn't hear the alarm clock at all ..." 

Enid shook her head and handed Carl two notebooks. 

"I told the teachers you weren't feeling well. So far, they believed it. And I have notes. " 

Carl smiled slightly and nodded. 

,,Thanks..." 

"What about the party?" Haven't you changed your mind? " 

,,Sorry but no. Dad wants to go to his family right after school, and even by plane it's quite a distance ... " 

Enid nodded in agreement. 

"I see ... Well, enjoy it! I wanted to ask about the seminar work ... " 

Carl nodded as his thoughts were elsewhere. It was really weird. Carl almost never slept so hard he didn't hear the alarm clock, at least he didn't remember. 

Carl looked at the messenger, where Enid had sent him some photos from the party. In retrospect, he may have been glad the dad forbade him to party. 

It looked like a club. Enid held a drink in her hand, there were several people around her that Carl didn't know. Not that he bothered to recognize them. He saw it in their gaze. They talked to him, yes. But Carl knew it was because of Enid. They didn't want to talk to him. And he didn't want to talk to them. 

Carl exhaled and closed his eye for a moment. 

"Carl?" 

Carl raised his head and nodded at the dad who appeared in the doorway. 

,,Yeah?" 

"I was at the pharmacy, I brought you supplies ... Do you want help?" 

Carl shook his head. Rick nodded and left. 

Carl hated it. Another from the list of things. 

Carl finally headed for the bathroom. After so many weeks, it was routine. Take off the old bandage, throw it away, disinfect the wound, then the stupid ointment the doctor gave him for better healing. He used to tie the wound for the night, but in the last day he let it be. Not that anyone in his room except dad saw him, and he already knows how awful his son actually looks. 

Carl angrily tossed the old bandage into the trash and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Stupid ideas. Stupid friends. 

The doctor told him he would get used to it. But how the fuck did you get used to not having an eye? 

Carl finally shook his head and left the bathroom. 

It must have been midnight. Maybe later. Carl lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep. But he just couldn't. 

Maybe the apartment was to blame. Their last house was quiet. But Carl still heard something here. Noise of cars on the street, bubbling pipes, creaking of wooden floors. Sometimes maybe like steps? 

Carl had heard of such apartments. Old, living their own lives. Dad looked happy in his new home. 

Carl closed his eyes again. And then he heard it - it had to be steps! 

Carl sat on the bed and looked at the door, which he had left ajar in the evening. He saw shadows from the street lights. And then ... as if one shadow moved? 

Carl slipped quietly out of bed and walked quietly to the door. Maybe he should wake the dad? But what would he tell him? That he sees ghosts? 

Finally, Carl went quietly down the hall and walked slowly through the apartment. Living room, kitchen, bathroom. The door to Dad's room was closed. He finally check the front door. But they were locked. 

Carl finally headed back to bed. It must have dreem to him. Probably stress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos! You guys can really do my day great over and over with your support :) Thanks!

Old houses also had advantages. Although they were noisy, the elevator didn't work more time than it worked. But there was an atmosphere. And also the old fire escape, which allowed Carl to reach the roof unnoticed.  
The view from the building was nice. Carl liked remote places where he could observe others, but he himself was unseen. And it was the perfect place for a night cigarette, without Dad's supervision.

One such night, when Carl climbed the last ladder to the roof, he was surprised to find that he was not alone.  
Negan sat on the roof. He seemed to be sitting there for a while. At his feet was an ashtray with a few butts, and a bottle of alcohol next to him.  
"Let's see ... the wayward son in person," the older man grinned.  
Carl stood embarrassed on the edge of the ladder.  
"Hey ... I didn't know anyone else came here ..."  
"It's my house."  
Carl hated the awkward silence. But in the end, Negan freed him. He patted the floor beside him with a smile and nodded.  
"If you don't mind the company, sit down."  
Carl finally sat down.  
"So ... Are you coming here to enjoy the view?"  
"Yeah, sure ... I ... I like watching the night city ..."  
Only an amused chuckle came from the older man. And then an offered box of cigarettes appeared in front of Carl.  
"No," Carl said in surprise. "I ..."  
"I know why you come here," Negan said, sniffing his own cigarette. "I saw you."  
Carl sighed. And he thought he was careful.  
"Will you tell Dad?"  
"We've got this topic over with," Negan waved, handing Carl the lighter. "You're old enough to do whatever you want."  
Carl laughed at the sentence as he lit his own cigarette and returned the lighter to Negan.  
"That's not what Dad thinks."  
"Every parent is worried about their children. It's a phase. "  
Carl would love a damn thing if it was just a phase. But he knew his dad had a reason.  
"I guess so ... And you?" Why are you coming here? "  
"Just clear your head. A lot of worries about the house ... "  
,,Something is wrong?"  
"No, just worries. It's an old house and something sucks at any moment. "  
Carl nodded. He knew the feeling when there was just a lot of it all. He felt that way often.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"San Francisco."  
,, Wow, California ... Why? It looks like a better choice than here. "  
Carl hesitated. He didn't talk to anyone about it. Not with Enid. Not with a school counselor. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone new. Maybe so he can make a new reputation?  
"I ... Dad's divorced. It sucked. I had a few trouble ... It wanted a change. "  
For a moment, Carl wondered if he had revealed too much.  
"Everyone's fucked up sometime," Negan said, reaching for the bottle he drank from. "Trust me, I've done it many times."  
Carl was no longer surprised when he was offered a bottle. But it wouldn't be the first time he'd drunk if he hadn't.  
,,For example?"  
"At your age? I stole a car from a neighbor," Negan admitted with a laugh. "He had a sports car. Beauty. I wanted to show up in front of my friends. So I stole it. The problem was, I couldn't drive then."  
Carl had to laugh. He really wasn't expecting this.  
"Then why did you steal it ?!"  
"I was young," Negan sighed. "I thought I could do anything. But unfortunately, the neighbor found me and beat my soul out of me. But it's been a long time. "  
The car theft sounded pretty serious. Almost like what he did ...  
Carl drank again and let his thoughts slide.  
"What about the parents?"  
"It wasn't my first mess. And not the last one. They didn't understand ... We went apart for a while ... "  
Carl knew it would be time for him to become independent soon. But he had no idea how he should handle all this himself. Mom had already left him.  
"I don't think whatever you did, it doesn't bother your dad much," Negan said after a moment's silence. "He looks fine. Pretty cool, to the cop."  
"Yeah, that's what a lot of people say about him," Carl laughed.  
"Well, I'll go," Negan said, rising from the ground. "Enjoy the view."  
"Wait ... Bottle!"  
Negan just waved without a word and began to climb the ladder.

Carl finally got drunk. He had never been a great friend of alcohol, but there were times when he simply welcomed the feeling of lightness and relief that alcohol gave him. He even managed to get through the window back to his room without falling on the sidewalk.

It was a good night. Carl usually didn't want to talk to anyone. He saw no reason. It was immediately clear what had happened to him whenever he put down the stupid bandage. So what more should he say? Is he sorry? That won't bring his eye back. But talking to Negan, if only in general, was nice. The man did not know him. He didn't judge him. He even seemed to have done perhaps worse things on his own than Carl had done so far. And he seemed to accept Carl as an adult, not just as a child. Which Carl would really appreciate from a dad. Ever since he lost his eye, Dad had treated him like a baby. As if he couldn't even tie his shoes himself!  
Finally, Carl set the empty bottle down by the bed and lay down. Maybe a little sleep would do him good ...

But it didn't. Carl felt as if someone was touching him. The room was dark, the curtains almost closed. Carl blinked a few times, still feeling alcohol in his body. It took him a long time to sit down.  
It was here again. The feeling that he is not alone. But no matter how hard Carl looked around the room, he saw nothing special.  
"Fuck," Carl muttered, rubbing his cheeks. "What the ..."  
Carl thought for a moment that he would try to walk through the apartment again. But in the end he rejected it and went to bed again. He didn't find anything last time either.

"Don't you think something ... weird here?"  
Carl didn't even want to start the call at first. But it was the weekend and Dad had a day off. They could afford a long morning breakfast, along with pancakes and waffles.  
,,What do you mean?"  
"Sometimes it seems to me ... It's like hearing someone walk ..."  
Rick just laughed and patted Carl on the shoulder.  
"It's the house. It's old. I hear it too. But when I was a child, still with my parents, we lived in a similar house. It is normal.  
Carl nodded. Dad was a cop. Who else to believe that everything was fine here.  
"I think Negan could tell you more about that house if it helped calm your nerves."  
It wasn't a bad idea, Carl had to admit.

For a few days, Carl thought it was a good idea. But thinking about it, and realizing the idea, are two different things. Should he just go to the guy's door and demand a history lesson? No, thanks. Maybe it was just his imagination. Better if the first person around him to take him seriously doesn't think Carl is crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Carl unlocked the apartment door and tossed the bag on the floor.  
,, Dad? You are here?"  
"Looks like the sheriff's out of town."  
Carl grinned at Enid and closed the door behind them.  
"He probably has an emergency service again. It's often now. So, what about the project? "  
"I don't know! It's so boring! English and literature ... "  
Carl nodded and they moved to the dining room table.  
"Did you read any of the books they gave us?"  
"Just Romeo and Juliet."  
Carl just grinned. He didn't like this.  
,,Okay. We'll just find something, go google, find a summary, write it down, and then ... "  
The rest of the Enid sentence disappeared in the loud doorbell. Carl was taken aback. No one ever went to them.  
,,Who is it?"  
"I don't know ... Wait here ..."

As soon as Carl opened the door, he saw Negan in surprise.  
,,What's happening?"  
"Hey, I hate to interrupt. Is Rick home? ”  
"Nope, he's at work. I'll have to make do with you, "Carl grinned.  
"No problem," Negan winked. "Okay, I have to turn off the power for about half an hour. There's something wrong with the main circuit breaker and a repairman has arrived. So don't be scared. "  
"I'm not afraid there's no power," Carl snorted. "But thanks for the warning."  
"Okay ... Are you going up to the roof today?"  
,,I should go?"  
"You could," Negan winked and left.  
Carl closed the door slowly. But as soon as he turned into the hall, he found Enid around the corner.  
,,What are you doing there?"  
,,Who was that?!"  
Carl sighed. He knew Enid had something for older men. Not that she was hiding it. So, without a word, he headed back to the dining room, where the lights stopped shining in a few seconds. But it was ok, there was still plenty of light outside.  
"Carl!"  
,,What do you want to know?"  
"Who was that guy?"  
,,House owner."  
Enid leaned against the table and looked dreamily down the hall.  
"He was sexy ... Do you have anything to do with him?"  
"He's the guy who rents our apartment," Carl snapped in shock.  
,,So what? He looks like a guy who knows what a good time looks like, "Enid grinned.  
Carl could only stare. Did he know that Enid was a little ... different? She was a pretty girl, and from what Carl had heard, she could make good use of it. It must have helped her find the mysterious older lover she'd loved to talk about so colorfully.  
But the hypothetical lover and the man who lived in the next apartment were two different things.  
"God ... I've just talked to him a few times. That is all."  
"And the roof? Do you go there together ... "  
"Stop!" Exclaimed Carl. "Not like that ... Oh God, we met there and talked. That's all."  
"Sure," Enid winked, reaching for the textbook. "But he was looking at you quite with interest ... Maybe he'd like something more than talking."  
Carl determinedly took his own textbook and ignored the amused laughter in the dining room.

When Enid left a few hours later, Carl could still hear her words in his head. Of course, Carl knew Negan looked good. After all, he still had one functional eye. But that was what it was about. He had only one. Even if, by chance, Negan was interested, would it really be him? A boy who is half-blind?  
Carl wanted to skip a meeting on the roof. But Negan didn't know what the shit Enid told Carl. So Carl was safe. Finally, when Dad closed the door to his room again, Carl crept out and onto the roof.

"I thought you weren't coming," Negan smiled.  
"I ... I waited for Dad to fall asleep. He goes to work later tomorrow, so he had time to watch TV. It took. "  
Negan nodded understandingly. Carl sat down next to Negan a little hesitantly. After what Enid had told him, it was as if he had begun to perceive the older man a little differently. This way, live, just by the street lights, Negan looked really good. He had a rough edge that certainly caught the attention of a lot of people.  
"You're quiet today ... Did you argue with your girlfriend?"  
,,What? A girlfriend? "  
"The girl who was at your house. I saw her in the hallway. "  
Carl laughed.  
"No, not really. Enid is just a classmate. I was in a new school, the last year of school, and she took me on. She's just poking her nose into things she doesn't have. "  
Negan nodded. It may have seemed to Carl but ... did it look like relief?  
,,I thought..."  
Carl shook his head tightly.  
,,No. I ... I'm not very interested in girls ... "  
So, he said it out loud. Something he didn't even tell Dad.  
But Negan just laughed.  
,,Honestly? I thought a little ... "  
Carl blinked without a word.  
"Hey, don't judge me. But ... You know how they say it, people like us know each other. "  
Carl blinked again. Did Negan really tell him what he thought?  
"You look shocked."  
"I ... I didn't expect this ..."  
"I thought you millennials were fine with these things," Negan said.  
,,Yeah! I'm ... I'm fine with anything ... I just wasn't expecting it, I guess ... "  
"Surprise," Negan winked. "So, including the crisis with orientation, what's new? I've noticed that Rick is a long way off now ..."  
"Yeah, he takes extra shifts. Nobody wants the night ones, so he offered. I think he does it to make his colleagues like him. He's new there, trying to fit in. "  
"Like you, huh?"  
Carl shrugged and grinned at the bandage.  
"I'm a little worse on it. It's hard to look normal, with this on your head. "  
"I ... I originally wanted to ask," Negan admitted. "But I didn't think it was appropriate ..."  
"Considerate," Carl laughed.  
"I'm trying, okay?" But seriously ... Does it matter? The bandage doesn't show who you are. On the other hand, I know that high school is full of little shit ... "  
"That's ... Right," Carl nodded. "I don't know much about those people there. They have their groups, friends. I didn't ... fit in."  
,,Screw that. You'll be gone in a minute and have your own life. And as for the bandage, I bet whatever it is, it will heal soon. "  
"I wish that were true," Carl muttered.  
Negan visibly stopped, his gaze softly strangely.  
"I ... Shit, I'm sorry ... I don't really know what happened. Like I said, I know it was stupid to ask ... "  
Carl turned away and looked at the skyline. It depended on whether he would keep it a secret. The longer he had the bandage, the clearer it must have been. If it was just something to heal, it would be time to take off the bandage. But he continued to wear it day after day.  
Carl finally sip from his cigarette and lit a new one right away.  
"Some time ago, still in California ... I had a group of friends. Or at least I thought they were friends. They were older, they were cool and I wanted to be cool too. Which doesn't go well with my dad being a cop. I wandered outside with them at night, we went to clubs. I started smoking and doing other shit ... And then one of them thought it would be great to borrow Dad's gun ... "  
,,Shit..."  
Carl nodded.  
"Yeah, sort of ... He was an idiot. He didn't want to return the gun and then stole the bullets. I didn't like it anymore, I wanted it back! I don't know how it happened, but ... "  
"Carl, you don't have to say that if you don't want to ..."  
"That's fine," Carl breathed wearily.  
He kept it to himself for so long! It was a relief to finally be able to tell someone.  
"He shot me. And then he ran away. He left me there, motherfucker, "Carl growled." Only my dad, who heard the shot, found me. He got me to the hospital, but ... It was too late. "  
"Fuck ... I'm sorry ..."  
Carl shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter. Dad found this fucker and his friends and sent them to court because they were adults ... But they were all looking at us. It occurred to me that everyone knew that. So we decided to get out of there. "  
"Why here?"  
"Dad used to have a family here. We wanted a house like we used to, but ... It's just him and me. The house would be useless ... "  
"Well ... It sucks. It really is, "Negan nodded after a moment." But ... there's something good to be found in everything ... "  
Carl grinned at the sentence.  
"And what's good about this?"  
"I could have known you ..."  
Carl paused. Negan looked him straight in the eye, and Carl felt that everything around had stopped for a moment.  
God help him. Could Enid be right?


	6. Chapter 6

Everything has been different since that night. And yet the same. Did it make sense at all? 

Carl tried to act like nothing the next day. Still, he couldn't think of anything else all day. 

After this confession, Carl soon went home. He said goodbye to Negan, literally ran to his room and hid like a little boy in bed. 

He had experienced it a few years ago. She was a classmate, she was nice, pretty. Carl had two eyes at the time, so he, too, was nice enough to go out on a date together, ending with a kiss on the porch at her parents' house. It was nice, and then Carl could feel the tremor in his stomach and his heart pounding. 

Now he felt it again. But this wasn't a date with a classmate. It wasn't a date at all! 

"Something is different!" 

Carl looked up from the notebook, where he was trying to learn the material for the upcoming English test. 

,,What do you think?" 

Enid stared at Carl and watched him wordlessly for a moment. 

"I don't know, you look ... A little different ... Did something happen?" 

Carl shook his head slowly. It cost a lot. But nothing to ventilate in the middle of class. 

"I'll figure it out," Enid winked. 

Carl would rather not. But before he could say it, Ron appeared beside them. 

Carl didn't like the boy. He was arrogant, acting like an idiot. And he always looked at Carl with contempt. 

"Enid, nice to see you! Don't you happen to have math notes written? ” 

"I have. And why don't you have them? " 

Ron waved. 

"I had something else to do." 

"Sure," Carl snorted. 

The boy barely showed up. Carl didn't understand why he hadn't been fired yet. 

"Grimes ... Are you still halfway with us?" 

The few boys behind Ron laughed. Carl just gritted his teeth. 

"Come on, Ron," Enid shouted indignantly. "Don't act like an idiot." 

Ron just snorted, gave Carl another nasty look, and left, accompanied by his companions. 

,,Idiot." 

"Ignore him," Enid muttered. 

"He's been acting like this since he was a little girl, since another boy pushed him into the pool at his birthday party." 

Carl would rather put Ron under the car than in the pool. But he was silent and turned his attention back to the textbook. 

When Carl returned from school that day, it was clear to him at the door that something was wrong. Dad and Negan stood in the hallway talking about something. However, as soon as Dad saw him, he nodded and headed for him. 

"I'm looking for you," Dad said. 

,,Yes." 

"I thought we talked about your smoking!" 

Carl swallowed. 

"Yeah, they had fun ..." 

"Then why did I find an empty box in the trash in the kitchen?" 

Fuck. Carl thought he was careful. But it never occurred to him that Dad would go through the trash! 

Carl had no idea what he should think of quickly. But a loud coughing saved him. 

"Um, I'm afraid it's my fault," Negan smiled broadly. 

"I recently stopped here to warn you that I will turn off the power in the house. You weren't home and Carl opened the door for me. We talked for a while and I asked him if he would throw the box away. " 

Carl's eyes widened at Negan. Nothing like that happened. However, when Dad turned back on him, he saw Negan winking conspiratorially over Dad's shoulder. 

"Ah ... Wow ... Then I have to apologize," Rick laughed a little tightly. "I know you promised to stop ..." 

"I quit," Carl said smoothly, as he had a thousand times. 

"You're keeping him short," Negan laughed and walked around to the door. 

Rick grinned. 

"He needs it," he said firmly. 

But then he just shook his head and walked away. 

As soon as Dad disappeared around the corner, Carl seemed to finally exhale. 

"Fuck!" 

Negan just patted him on the shoulder and leaned closer. 

"Be careful, huh?" We don't want your daddy to find out, do we? " 

Carl just shook his head as he felt as if he couldn't even speak. Just a silly table in the hallway, watching Negan leave with a playful wink. 

"Enid, I need help!" 

But all he heard was laughter 

Carl angrily gripped his cell phone tighter and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Damn, don't laugh!" 

,,I said it! You like him! " 

,, Oh my god! Yeah fine! I like him! Will you help me or not? " 

"And what do you want to help with? You know how two boys ... " 

"Stop," Carl breathed quickly, looking at the closed door of his room. "Yeah, I know how two guys do it. But I want advice on a relationship, not how to fuck!" 

"So it's a relationship already?" 

"Enid!" 

,,Good good! What have you been doing so far? " 

"We talked ... We were on that roof ..." 

"Do you think he's interested?" 

"He literally told me he liked guys. And then with that box of cigarettes ... I don't know, maybe I just misunderstand ... " 

,,Come on! I saw him watching you. Just try it! Wait until Dad's gone and then ... I don't know, come up with something! You said he was the owner of the house. Tell him the door broke! He will come to your apartment, put on something nice and wave your lashes. " 

Carl was silent for a moment, processing what he had just heard. 

"Should I seduce him by dressing and waving my lashes?" 

"It worked for me!" 

,,You are a girl!" 

,,And what? These men love young hot things like us! " 

Carl thought a lot of things about himself. Good, bad. But he never thought of himself as a young hot thing. Rather, Carl began to think that calling Enid was a mistake. 

"Enid ... Do you have a normal idea?" 

"God, good! Think of something so you can get close to him. Then you will see how he reacts! " 

"How close?" 

Despite his cell phone, Carl heard a mocking laugh in Enid's voice. 

"Very close."


	7. Chapter 7

The opportunity didn't come right away. It was as if Rick was spending all his free time at home. He left work early, did not take overtime. Carl was beginning to despair. He couldn't get out of the apartment while Dad slept next to him. Dad, because he was a cop, had a light sleep. And at any time he could decide to look in Carl's room. 

In the end, however, it happens. Rick came home and cheerfully announces that his colleagues had invited him to a cottage outside the city. 

"It's about strengthening relationships!" 

Carl didn't care what Dad was going to do there. Carl nodded and smiled until Dad went to his room to pack. And then he quickly pulled out his cell phone and began typing in Enid. 

Enid had a lot, really a lot of ideas for what to do. Most of them were terrible. Carl wanted to meet Negan, not jump into bed right away! 

And so, in the end, Carl did what he thought was easiest. He took a sock in the bathroom, stuffed it into the drain by the tub until it clogged the pipe reliably. Then he poured some water, and when the water didn't drain, he nodded. 

He should have an excuse. 

Carl hesitated a little in front of the door to Negan. But in the end he knocked. 

At worst, he could simply claim that his bathtub was just clogged! 

After a moment, Negan opened the door. Only then did Carl realize what time it was. Because Negan seemed to be asleep. 

"Hey, Carl ... What do I owe for this pleasure?" 

Carl stepped on the spot. 

"I ... I wanted to fill the bathtub ... But something is wrong with the waste ... I didn't want to disturb, I probably didn't realize what time it was ..." 

"Yeah, I usually sleep at midnight," Negan grinned, rubbing his face. 

Carl tried to ignore how good Negan looked, all disheveled and sleepy. 

"Sorry ..." 

,,Does not matter. So a bathtub? " 

Carl nodded weakly, trying to look as sorry as possible. 

,,Yeah..." 

,,Good. Let's take a look. " 

Carl sat down on the bathroom counter while Negan set about repairing the tub. 

"Well ... It looks serious ..." 

Carl froze. Really? He didn't want to break the thing! 

,,How much?" 

"I don't know ... I've never seen anything like it ... Maybe the pipes will need to be replaced ..." 

Carl swallowed in fright. What the heck? He couldn't break the tub with a piece of rag! Or could he? 

"Um ... We may have to call your daddy ... Looks like a more expensive repair ..." 

,,What?!" 

Negan got up and headed for Carl. Before Carl could say anything, Negan raised his hand and held a wet sock. 

"So, can you tell me how the sock ended up in the drain?" 

"You ... You lied!" 

Negan just shrugged and threw the sock back into the tub. 

,,Guilty! But you lied too, didn't you? " 

Carl turned away, staring at the bathroom door. 

"No ... I ... I didn't know what it was ..." 

"Um ... Terrible. And Dad nowhere to help, right? " 

"He's gone," Carl said softly. "He left with his friends ..." 

"And when will he return?" 

Carl slowly raised his head. Negan seemed to be a little closer than he had a moment ago. 

,,Sunday afternoon..." 

"It's all weekend off ..." 

Carl nodded slowly. 

"Almost two days ..." 

"Um ... What are your plans? Besides destroying the equipment in my house? " 

Carl felt himself blush. He didn't want to destroy anything! 

"I ... I have no plans ... Actually, I'm quite ... No plans ..." 

Oh god, get together! 

Negan leaned closer. Carl inadvertently looked at the man's lips before his gaze returned to the top. 

"Maybe I should have an idea," Negan muttered. 

With bated breath, Carl spread his legs apart so Negan could get closer. 

,,Yeah?" 

"Yeah ... I have a bottle of good whiskey at home. I kept it for some special occasion ... " 

Carl swallowed. He hoped it would work out. But he didn't expect it to go so well. He may have to thank Enid in the end. 

Negan put his hand on Carl's waist as Carl leaned closer. 

He knew it was coming. And yet ... 

Carl closed his eyes as he felt the touch of the Negans on his lips. It was a hesitant kiss at first. But after a moment, Carl felt Negan pull him tight and the kiss deepened. Carl himself tightened his grip on Negan's T-shirt, trying to get closer to the older man. 

"I think we should go," Negan muttered, biting lightly in Carl's ear. "The bathroom isn't the most comfortable place ..." 

Carl nodded, his thoughts halfway away. 

Negan's apartment was surprisingly small. But cozy. Carl let himself be led inside, a little nervous about the click of the lock. 

,,Sit down! Ignore the mess. I wasn't expecting a visit ... " 

Carl sat down slowly on the leather sofa. 

,,Cool..." 

Negan returned a moment later with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. 

"So ... Tell me. What was the goal of this night's sock event? " 

Carl shrugged, watching Negan pour the alcohol. He couldn't just confess! 

"Maybe I misjudged it ..." 

Negan just laughed and handed Carl a glass. 

"Good thing you came ... Maybe we averted a complete catastrophe ..." 

"Don't make fun of me," Carl muttered, sipping his whiskey. 

Damn, it was strong. Carl was a little tired already, but the whiskey seemed to want to put him to sleep. 

"Tasty?" 

"It's strong ..." 

"I don't know what you young people are drinking today," Negan snorted. "You can't get anything good for ten dollars." 

"I shouldn't legally get anything legally yet," Carl grinned, drinking again. 

It was good, he had to admit. Carl slid a little lower on the sofa and rested his head on the back. He felt good, not for a long time. The room was warm, Negan was right next to him. 

,,Are you sleeping?" 

Carl didn't even realize he'd closed his eyes for a moment. He shook his head slowly and drank again. 

"No, but ... It's fine ..." 

Carl rested his head on Negan's shoulder as the older man laughed softly. 

"Just finish it." 

Carl nodded and finished the rest of the whiskey. The glass disappeared from his hand after a moment, and Carl closed his eyes again. Little did he know that he was so tired ... 

"Sleep well ... I'll take care of you ..." 

That sounded good to Carl's sleepy mind. So he gave up trying to stay awake and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Carl opened his eye. It was dark around. He saw only shadows. But he felt a touch on his shoulder. On a bare shoulder. Carl didn't remember taking off his shirt. 

,,What..." 

"Shh ... Sleep ..." 

Carl shook his head a little. He lay in bed. But it wasn't his bed. And it wasn't his room. 

The touch disappeared. Carl tried to get out of bed, but suddenly felt a sting in his neck. And then everything disappeared into the darkness again. 

This time there was light in the room. Carl opened his eye and slowly looked around. 

Negan's living room. 

So it dream to him? Is that about Negan's bedroom? He would swear it wasn't a dream that he really was there! 

"Good morning, sunshine ..." 

Carl turned his head slowly to see Negan standing at the door with a cup of coffee, estimated to enter the kitchen. 

"I ... Did I fall asleep?" 

"Like a baby. Maybe I shouldn't have given you the whiskey. " 

Carl had no idea since alcohol had had such an effect on him. But it was true that he usually drank only cheap beers obtained by one of his classmates. 

"I hope you don't mind ..." 

Negan waved and nodded in the direction he had gone. 

,,Nothing happens. Then I went to bed too. I just put a blanket on you. " 

"Thanks," Carl muttered, trying to adjust his hair with his fingers along the way. It was too long, and he knew what he sometimes looked like in the morning. The bandage was crooked, too. Carl felt the skin under the bandage itch a little. Worn too long. 

"Damn ..." 

"What?" 

Carl sat down on a bar stool by the counter. 

"That bandage. I have to go change it. I usually sleep without him. " 

"So you have to wear it?" 

"Well ... Not that I have to ... But ... It's not... nice." 

"Who cares what it looks like? Nobody is here. If it's more comfortable for you, feel free to take it off. " 

Take it off? Just like that? Nobody saw it. Just a doctor and his dad. And Dad only because he had to. Well, and because it was he who literally took him to the ambulance in his arms ... 

Negan continued as if talking about the weather. He poured orange juice into glasses and looked like he was making waffles. 

Carl didn't want to. Not really. But slowly but surely the wound began to itch. And Carl knew that if he didn't take it off soon, he wouldn't let it rest, the wound would turn red and it would hurt. He had personal experience with it from a time when the look on himself disgusted so much that he was unwilling to take off the bandage. 

Carl finally sighed. It probably didn't matter. He wanted to spend some pleasant, adult moments with the man. And he couldn't imagine having a piece of rag wrapped around his head in the process. 

So perhaps Carl took a deep, deep breath and began unwinding the bandage. After a while it was over and Carl carefully combed his hair into his face. After all, that's why he kept them long. Well, because you're used to it. Sometimes he even liked it. But it wasn't something he wanted to tell the people around him. 

Negan clock on a plate of waffles and turned to Carl. Carl held his breath. He had no idea what to expect. Regret? Horror? 

But Negan didn't seem to notice. He placed the plates on the counter and sat across from Carl. 

,,Better?" 

Carl nodded slowly. There was silence in the kitchen. 

"Carl?" 

"Hm?" 

"You can exhale," Negan grinned, sipping his juice. "I won't run, don't worry." 

Carl really exhaled. 

,,I do not know what to say..." 

"Have you ever thought that people won't regulate as badly as you think?" 

"I don't want to try that right now." 

"You should put an eye patch! You will be like a pirate! " 

Carl laughed sincerely. 

"I don't want to be a pirate. That's not cool. " 

"Sure, God! How could it have occurred to me. It must be all cool today, "Negan snorted, taking a waffle. 

"Weren't you the one who stole the car to be cool?" 

,,I do not know anything about that!" 

Carl nodded laughing and took his own waffle. 

Negan left this afternoon, saying he had something to do. Carl took the time to hide in his own room and quickly called Enid. 

"God, Carl! Congratulation! What was it?!" 

"I ... I fell asleep ..." 

There was suddenly silence on the line. 

"You ... What? Did you have a sexy guy next to it and did you fall asleep? " 

,,It was a night! And we drank! I don't know what the hell it was, but it was delicious ... And strong ... " 

Enid rewarded the explanation with an irritated sigh. 

"Carl, get up! Your dad's coming back tomorrow. When else will you have such an opportunity? When he comes back, you have to lure him! " 

,, Lure? This is not hunting! " 

"But it is," Enid laughed on the phone. "Men like to conquer. You have to show him you're ... willing ..." 

Carl grunted. 

"You use a lot of suspicious words. What the hell are you doing with that guy ?! " 

"We're fucking. A lot. " 

Carl closed his eye tightly. He didn't want to hear that. 

"Enid ... Damn ..." 

,,You asked!" 

"Fine ... So what should I do? Seduce him? " 

"Do you want to sleep with him? Or something more? " 

Carl leaned his head against the wall and looked in the mirror on the opposite wall. 

"I don't just want to ... Enjoy ... He's nice. Attentive ... And a little bastard ... " 

"Almost like you," Enid laughed. 

But then she became serious. 

"Look, I'll tell you honestly. Me and the guy. We're enjoying. We're fucking. But I don't go to dinner with him and he doesn't make me breakfast. This is a little ... unknown space for me. I don't know, just ... Be yourself. He probably likes you, so ... Keep doing what you're doing? " 

Carl sighed again. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. But he knew Enid was trying. 

"Thanks ... I ... I'll call you tomorrow." 

Carl spent the rest of the waiting in the bathroom. Usually he didn't care ... what did he look like? He just combed his hair, washed and went. But now ... He tried to put some care into it. 

He showered, using the silly fragrant shampoo his dad had once bought for fun. Supposedly for soft and beautiful hair. Pff ... 

He also put some work into his clothes. Did he find something comfortable in the closet that looked at least a little ... sexy at the same time? Could a men's t-shirt even look sexy? 

Carl sat on the edge of the bed. What did he really want to achieve? Even if it worked out and somehow ... attracted Negan, what's next? Secret meetings on the roof? Sneaking into another apartment when Dad's gone? What would he say about Dad? Yes, Carl was an adult by law. But he cared what Dad thought. At least a little bit. 

Maybe you could talk to him. Sit down at the table and indicate to him that he met someone? Someone ... a little older? They get to know each other and see where it takes them ... 

"This is crazy," Carl muttered into the silence of his room. 

How did it all happen so fast? Until a few weeks ago, he lived in a hotel room, hoping to find something he could call home. And now he was wondering how to tell his father ... what exactly? Potential love interest? 

Carl rubbed his neck, his muscle stubbornly stiff. But then his fingers ran over the spot under his ear and a little pain shot through his body. 

,,What the..." 

Carl stood up and headed for the mirror. He couldn't find anything for a moment. But then he saw it. Did it look like a mosquito bite? Or maybe a needle prick? But that was not possible. He was not at the doctor now and never received any injection into his throat ... 

Carl leaned closer to take a closer look at the wound. 

More like a mosquito. Because nobody in home using needle, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Carl finally put on the most beautiful thing he had found in his closet. It wasn't much, but for Carl it was the first time he'd picked clothes for a purpose. He never intentionally seduced anyone! He wasn't like Enid waving his lashes and showing his neckline. 

But he couldn't back down. 

The next meeting came too soon. Carl still spent most of his time walking around the apartment, here and there, wondering what to do. But when he returned to Negan's apartment, suddenly the nervousness seemed to disappear. They sat down on the sofa together, watching a movie. Carl barely noticed what he was looking at. He perceived the other man beside him much more. 

It was nice. They sat, watching a movie. 

But Carl was still waiting for Negan to do more. Carl himself sat close enough, sometimes "accidentally" rubbing himself against Negan when he wanted to drink. But the only result was an arm around his shoulders. It was nice, but ... Did Carl expect more? Maybe Negan lost interest? Maybe he realized that a barely legal boy wasn't what he needed in his life? But in that bathroom, it looked so real ... 

,,Is there something wrong?" 

Carl looked away from the picture he was staring at. Negan looked at him, his face frowning with concern. 

"No," Carl smiled and shook his head. "I just got lost in thought ..." 

"It will be too late ... Will you go to your apartment? Or..." 

Carl swallowed, clutching the hem of his shirt. 

"I ... I can stay here ... Dad won't be back until this afternoon ..." 

Negan smiled contentedly, patted Carl on the shoulder, and stood up. 

"So what about another movie? Would you like a cola? " 

Carl nodded, trying in vain to hide his satisfied smile. 

Carl had a plan. Although it was quickly created and quite dubious, such were all his plans, after all. While Negan was in the kitchen, apparently making more snacks, Carl sat comfortably on the couch and took off his shirt on his tank top. He had no idea if he looked seductive enough, as Enid had told him, but he didn't dare do more yet. 

The next film was barely in the middle when Carl felt it. The fatigue again, like last time. Carl shook his head a little to clear his head, but it had no effect. It must have been the stress. He was still tired when they moved here. 

Carl closed his eyes for a moment. It was like that on the edge. As if he should fall asleep at any moment. But he still had enough strength to stay at least a little conscious. 

And then he felt it. Negan's palm on his shoulder began to move. Carl kept his eyes closed, holding his breath waiting for what would happen next. He hoped so, of course! But he also hoped he would be fully conscious, not half fainting from fatigue. 

,,Tired?" 

Carl nodded. 

"Don't worry. I will take care of it..." 

Carl felt as he nodded. And that was the last thing he realized. 

It was dark again. Carl could open his eyes at least a little, but it was as if each eyelid weighed a ton. So he preferred to close them again. 

His whole body was heavy. But after waiting a moment and taking a few breaths, he realized it wasn't that bad. 

He could realize that wherever he lay, he must have been naked. He could feel the smooth sheets on the skin and the mild coolness of the room. And he could feel the touch on his bare thigh. 

Carl opened his eyes again, this time finally able to look around. 

The room again. Now Carl was sure it must have been Negan's bedroom. The bed was large, the curtains on the windows drawn. Just a small gap inside the room, some light streamed from the street lamps. That was probably why Negan didn't notice that Carl was awake. 

Carl swallowed, his mouth as if full of cotton. What was going on? And why was he so out? 

"N ... Negan ..." 

The question on his thigh stopped. Carl looked down to see Negan watching him with shock in his eyes. 

"Damn ... Why don't you sleep, huh? You have to sleep..." 

Carl shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

"No ... I don't ... What ... What's going on?" 

Negan said nothing. Carl saw the man get up and returned in a few moments. And then Carl saw it. 

Injection. 

"Damn ... You drugged me," Carl breathed, his thoughts suddenly much clearer, perhaps due to the shock. 

Carl tried to get as far as he could, but Negan was with him in an instant. 

"Don't worry," Negan muttered, stroking Carl's hair. "It'll just sting. You won't remember." 

Carl couldn't understand it. Why shouldn't he remember that ?! He wanted this! 

"Why ... Damn, why are you drugging me," Carl muttered, moving to the edge of the bed for the last time. "I thought ... I wanted to be here ..." 

Carl had no idea if what he was saying really made sense. But Negan stopped on the spot and stared at Carl for a moment. 

"Please," Carl muttered softly, sitting down with difficulty. 

Negan leaned closer until they were face to face. 

"I need you to sleep ... I like it when you sleep ..." 

Carl blinked. What... 

"I ... But I don't want to," Carl whimpered helplessly. "I want to ... I want to remember ..." 

Negan shook his head, then kissed Carl lightly on the cheek. 

"Do you promise not to run for daddy? I do not want to hurt you..." 

Carl nodded, still a little off. Why would he run after Dad? This is what he wanted. That's why Carl came here. 

"Such a good boy," Negan murmured contentedly. "But you're still very awake ..." 

Carl's gaze fell on the injection in the older man's hand. 

"I don't want to sleep," Carl muttered, swallowing, his throat still strangely dry. "Not completely ..." 

Negan blinked. And then a pleased smile appeared on his lips. 

"And what a little, huh?" Just a little ... " 

Carl looked at the injection again. 

"Do you promise?" 

Negan nodded immediately. Eagerly. 

"Yeah ... I'll do it good for you ..." 

Carl finally nodded. At that moment, with his brain still half down, it sounded like a good idea. So he let Negan insert a needle into his arm and squeeze some drug into his arm. 

The effect came in a moment. Carl felt the numbness again, as before. His eyes grew heavy and his body slowly slid back onto the bed. But he didn't fall asleep this time. No, it was more like ... Like he was a little out of his own body? He could feel it all, but he could barely move his hand to touch Negan, who was sitting next to him, helping him back into the middle of the bed. 

"That's it ... Relax ... You'll feel so fucking good ..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story is finished, I sent all 3 chapters straight away. Thanks for the comments and kudos!

Carl woke up. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep. Well, when he really fell asleep. His mind was still a little cloudy, but not enough so that he couldn't get up on his elbows and look around. 

Negan's bedroom. 

The man himself lay beside him on the bed, his back to him, sleeping. Carl watched Negan for several long seconds, perhaps to make sure he was really asleep. Then, as quietly as he could, he got up and crept from the bedroom to the bathroom. 

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Carl turned to the sink and rinsed his face with cold water. It managed to erase the last traces of fatigue, and Carl was fully aware of what had happened last night. 

Negan drugged him. And apparently it didn't seem like the first time. Ever since they moved in, it had happened to him that, for unexplained reasons, he was still tired and went to bed early. 

Was it always a Negan? He drugged him and then ... 

Carl exhaled and leaned against the sink. 

This wasn't right. It wasn't okay for someone to drug him and drag him to bed, where he ... touched him. It was so fucking bad! 

And it was bad that Carl liked it. God, he really liked it! He liked the feeling that there was nothing he could do. He remembered the night before. Although the memories were slightly hazy, Negan kept his word and did not put him to sleep. And so Carl remembered what Negan had done to him. He still seemed to feel Negan's touch on his body ... 

How could he like it !? 

He was the son of a cop. He knew full well that this could be classified as rape. All he had to do was pick up the phone and call. If they did blood tests on him, they would have to find the drug. 

But Carl didn't feel like a rape victim. Negan was not mean to him. On the contrary. God, he was so good to him. He did everything to make Carl feel good. This just couldn't be something as bad as rape. Even though it was a little ... unconventional? " 

Carl rinsed his face for the last time with another dose of ice water and headed back to the bedroom. 

Negan still seemed to be asleep. Carefully, Carl got to bed and covered himself with a blanket. 

Damn, what did he get himself into. He thought it was just an ordinary movie night. Maybe a little kissing and touching ... 

Just the memory of the night before had caused Carl's hand to inadvertently run under the blanket. He didn't have to. Negan slept right next to him. But just the sight of the older man stirred up the memories even more. 

It was clear that Negan liked it when Carl was blackout. Carl knew that there were different things people do in sex. Mainly thanks to Enid, who apparently had nothing more to try with her older lover. 

Carl liked it too. It was a strange feeling. Can't say anything, do nothing. Negan could do whatever he wanted. And that's what he seemed to like the most. Carl remembered all the dirty things Negan had whispered in his ear as Negan's dexterous fingers forced Carl's body to orgasm. God, he had no idea how many times he actually came. Twice? 

Carl swallowed and lowered his hand. He felt it as he ran his finger over the edge of his hole. It was damp, a little sensitive. 

Is it possible that Negan fucked him while Carl was out? 

Carl closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip as he ran his finger inside a little. 

Fuck, there must have been something really wrong with him. He should feel hurt. But instead of pain and humiliation, he felt only excitement. 

His fingertip slid in all too easily. Maybe Negan did it. Carl remembered sensing Negan's fingers in exactly the same place where his was now. And there wasn't just one. But is it possible that Negan then went on? He waited for Carl to fall asleep again, and he just got between his legs and took what he wanted? 

Carl suddenly felt the mattress sag. And when he opened his eyes, he saw Negan staring at him. When Carl saw the hunger and excitement in the older man's eyes, he could no longer stop the low moan. 

"Damn ..." 

"You're really something else," Negan muttered softly, leaning close enough for his lips to tickle Carl's lobe. "I thought you ran away. But instead you came back ..." 

Carl nodded, then gasped as Negan's hand came under the blanket and clenched Carl's wrist. 

"Are you touching yourself?" 

Carl nodded softly. 

"Good boy ... Can you feel it? Can you feel how free and wet your little hole is? " 

"You ... You did ..." 

,,What? Do you want to know if I fucked you? " 

Carl groaned again as he felt Negan's finger stuff next to his own finger and drive deep inside. 

"I wanted to eat you alive," Negan muttered darkly. "I just wanted to fuck you deep inside with my dick and fuck you until you felt sore and raw in the morning ..." 

Carl closed his eyes tightly, his mouth wide open in another moan. 

"But I thought I'd wait ... I wanted you to remember it ... To know who did it to you ... I know you like it ... I watched you fingering your a greedy hole before you went to bed ... " 

,,What... how..." 

"I know more than you think," Negan chuckled, adding another finger. "I know things about you your own daddy doesn't know. I bet he doesn't know how big his son's slut is..." 

Carl nodded quickly, almost oblivious to what he agreed with. 

"You're still pretty wet ... You liked it even at night ... You liked it when you rode my fingers chasing after orgasm. You were almost out, and you still thought of nothing but being fucked ... " 

"Please!" Carl muttered desperately, inserting his own finger deeper than he could. "I need it ..." 

,,What do you need? Will you tell me? " 

"I thought you didn't want me to talk," Carl breathed, opening his eyes. 

Negan leaned closer and kissed Carl hungrily. Carl could barely breathe. Negan's tongue looted his mouth as his fingers began to fuck him roughly. 

"You're right," Negan muttered as he pulled away. "Turn on your stomach. And don't move ..." 

Carl could barely turn. Carl hissed at the feeling of sensitivity when his hard bird touched the sheet. But then Negan's wide palm pushed him down and Carl obeyed. 

Negan sat on Carl's thighs, the older man's palms eagerly stretching the cheeks of his ass apart. 

"Fuck, look at this ... This is fucking much better than I was hoping for ... We'll see how well you take my cock ..." 

Carl tried to get his hips closer, but Negan's hand gripped him tightly and stopped him. 

"Good boys don't move ..." 

"I can't," Carl sobbed. "I need it!" 

"Fuck ... Wait ..." 

Carl wanted to take a look. But in the end he lay obediently lying, trying not to start rubbing the sheets. He was so hard! 

And then Negan leaned closer again and his chest pressed against Carl's bare back. 

"There's a little bit left ..." 

Carl looked side by side, dke Negan holding an injection. 

Fuck ... 

"Daddy's coming back this afternoon," Carl muttered. "I can't be out ..." 

"Just a little," Negan said, rubbing his own hard cock against Carl's ass. "You'll be fine." 

Carl finally nodded. Negan kissed Carla on the back, then injected him in the arm, just as he had at night. 

It was different this time. It wasn't that Carl didn't feel his own body. No, was this just ... a slight intoxication? But it was so fucking nice! 

"See? Good, isn't it? " 

Carl nodded slowly, his reflexes slowing as the drug entered his body. 

"Damn, you're so fucking beautiful," Negan growled, stretching Carl's ass again. 

Carl felt the tip of Negan's bird begin to press against his hole. He wanted to do something, whatever, but his body could barely listen. So he lay helpless and let Negan push his cock into him. 

,, Fuck ... Look at you ... You take it so well. I was hoping I could get into your little hole and enjoy ... But I never thought you'd like it that way ... But you like it, don't you? Just lie down and let me fuck you the way I want, huh? " 

Carl nodded slowly, too busy with a feeling of fullness that literally paralyzed his brain. Negan was big, not waiting for Carl to adjust. He just pushed on until Carl could feel Negan's balls on his ass. 

"Good slut," Negan muttered in agreement. "I have endlessly fucking ideas about what I'd like to do to you ..." 

Carl could only moan as Negan pulled away, then slammed his cock back inside. He immediately set a brisk fast pace, and Carl could only take it and moan further. 

Carl had no idea how long it could have taken. Negan fucked him harder and harder, whispering the worst things in his ear. And Carl felt like he might just come from Negan's cock in his hole. But then Negan picked him up from the bed and leaned him against his chest while he sat on his heels. 

"Look at you ... So relaxed and horny ... Do you want me to touch you?" 

"Ple ... Please ..." 

"You were so good to me ..." 

Carl winced as Negan slammed into him again. It was perhaps even deeper than before. Carl felt that Negan might tear him apart. And as Negan's palm wrapped around his cock, Carl came. He could only marginally feel Negan's tightening on his body tighten before an unfamiliar heat filled his stomach and Negan groaned roughly in his ear. 

"Fuck ... Fuck, Carl ..." 

Carl rested his head back on Negan's shoulder as he struggled to raise his hand and placed it on Negan, which the older man held around his waist. 

,,Good?" 

Carl blinked a few times. His eyes were strangely foggy. 

,,Yeah..." 

"Wait, let's put you down ..." 

Carl found himself back on the bed after a while, while Negan left. After a moment, he returned from the wet washcloth and wiped Carl's body. 

Carl took a deep breath. The drug must have been weak. Or it was the way blood pumped through his body. But slowly he was beginning to feel like himself again. And then he slowly raised his hand and grabbed Negan by the wrist. he motioned for him to lie down beside him. 

,,Really good?" 

Carl smiled at the concern he saw on Negan's face. 

"Fucking great ... I still want to sleep ..." 

Negan grinned and ruffled Carl's hair. 

"Sleep ... When the time comes, I'll wake you ..." 

Carl was silent for a moment, one question burning on his tongue. 

"Will you ... Will you be here when I sleep?" You'll ... You know what I mean ... " 

"Do you want to?" 

Carl swallowed and nodded slightly. 

"I want to wake up when you do it to me... Whatever it will be ..." 

"Fuck ..."


End file.
